


Day Ten: Blood Loss

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blood, Blood Loss, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Loss of Limbs, Major Character Injury, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Ten: Blood LossOrMcCree lost his arm years ago, what happened on that day?Pairing: None
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Day Ten: Blood Loss

"Stay with me kid, come on" Gabe sounded like he was underwater

Everything was muffled and murmured

Had he really lost that much blood?

Suppose losing a limb would do that to you

A semi-strong to his cheek cleared up the darkness that was creeping at the edge of his vision

"Hey keep those damn eyes open, I'm not losing you here"

If McCree didn't feel so floaty and loopy he would have laughed

Gabriel Reyes

Hardass extraordinaire

Was on his knees begging the cowboy not to pass out

Aw, he really did care

McCree groaned as Gabe tightened the tourniquet on his arm, or what was left of it

"Fuck sakes I knew it was a trap! Jack has some hell to pay when we get back" The commander growled under his breath.

It did seem a little too convenient

A bunch of talon's ringleaders all in one spot with little to no protection with them

Why on earth had they waltzed right in there?

It had only taken a matter of seconds for the bombs to go off

Catching McCree right at the middle of it

He couldn't tell how badly he was hurt

All he knew is that he was _all right_ now

Jokes whilst he was bleeding out on the concrete...

That sounded about right

McCree huffed as he let his head loll to the side, his face scrunching up in discomfort

"It hurts..." the cowboy mumbled, feeling Gabe's hands on his shoulder and arm in an attempt to keep him still

"I know kid, I know. You're gonna be fine, drop-ship should be here soon" He didn't sound very sure, doubt was lacing his voice heavily

"If... if I die... Gnji can ave ma hat" McCree slurred, the ninja would look good in his hat, probably would suit him more.

Gabe let out an annoyed huff, his grip on McCree's shoulder tightening

"I said you ain't dying here! I won't let you!" His voice cracked

Gabriel Reye's voice didn't crack

He was terrified

Why was he so scared of losing McCree?

He was just another damn degenerate that was lucky enough not to end up in prison

Everything was getting heavier

Fighting off the darkness was becoming harder

"McCree? Hey, don't close your eyes!"

"Backup's almost here!"

"Jesse! Jes...e!"

The darkness was comforting

Closing his eyes for a little bit wouldn't hurt

Right?

Just a small sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> Super short I’m sorry but I’m so sleepy and I wanna get this done before I go to bed so I don’t fall behind <3
> 
> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
